


Werewolf Fever

by SPOOKY_JANELLE



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Smut, Vampires, Werewolves, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPOOKY_JANELLE/pseuds/SPOOKY_JANELLE
Summary: There is a longing desire within Elizabeth Mikaelson's soul. It calls to her. Something she cannot touch or see, but only feel with the deepest passion. She has come of age to be in need of both her beta and omega. Expect she has two major problems. The first beging her beta a time traveller that she barely ever sees and second beging that she doesn't have a omega. Well not let that is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick A/N; I just want to make it clear that the whole Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic only existences in the supernatural realm of things. So only creatures like witchs,werewolves,vampires, hybrids . Also heads up I'm using the team from season2ish and mainly season 3 . Also sorry if prologue sucks I promise every chapter after this is better. There is some spoilers but not like a whole lot. Anyways enjoy!!
> 
> Trailer; ( I did not make this nor do I own the rights to it. I just thought it fit perfectly for the book.) https://youtu.be/c2dro2yFG6Q

* * *

 

**_Raymond Palmer_ **

  There were many things the legends knew about Raymond Palmer, like he was the biggest nerd they ever meet or the fact that he was the worlds worst lair or so they thought. The truth is that Raymond had secret. A deep skin crawling secret. A secret life that he keeps hidden from his best friends/ Crew mates of the Weaverider. Not because he doesn't trust them but because he doesn't want to hurt them or scare them. He doesn't even want to think of the possibility of putting her in danger. _Her, as in his_ _Alpha_ _, his mate, his Elizabeth_ _Mikealson_ _._ _His reason for beging._ Thought he knowns if something did happen that the original Vampire Werewolf hybrid could handle herself.  
   Ray manages to keep his werewolf side dormant by taking werewolf serpents that a powerful witch friend of his by the of Devina had made for him. It also helped prevent him from going into heat. The pills may have prevented him from shifting but some of his werewolf counterparts he had to control himself. He still had his enhanced senses,speed, strength and his claws. His eyes still flashed their dark moonlight yellow when he got pissed off enough but luckily Ray was a naturally calm individual meaning he has great control of his temper which came handy.  
   Thought sometimes, Ray can slip and fall into his cruel animalistic side. And it never was a slow fall. No, it was all at once like a large rock slide of emotions. They would eventually wash over him once he let the anger out on something weather it be some bad guy they were after , A punching bad or the steady grey walls of his room on the Weaverider. There were parts of him that wanted to tell them about all of it, the werewolf side of him, his love, his true fears and hopes. _The true_ _Raymond_ _Palmer_ but he knows that it was impossible. Which leaves the ever loathing question of if he could ever be himself.

 _ Elizabeth  _ _Mikealson_

   Bittersweet visions of her family overtook her at irregular intervals, bittersweet in that she would occasionally be able to spend time with them or see them happy, carefree in a manner that they had had little opportunity to be in the past, something she fully accepted as part of her fault. Occasionally it would be a memory, at other times, she would see her siblings engaged in mundane activities so like what Elizabeth was used to seeing them do that she had difficulty in separating memory from hallucination and from what she desperately wished to see and be a part of.  
   Elizabeth was willing to do anything and everything in her will power to protect and love her family because they were _'Always and Forever'_ and nothing was going to change that not even the stupid monstrous things that her twin brother, Niklause feels the  compulsion to do. Elizabeth was always loyal to her family expect when one of them threatened the well begging of _her beta. Her lover. Her Raymond Palmer._ It was only natural for her to. It was her inner wolf instincts and she would be idiot if she didn't listen to those instincts.

**_Sara Lance_ **

   Sara could sense something was off with Ray. She suspected it started some where between the time after Rip left them and Nate brought them all back together. She couldn't tell what it exactly was but she could tell that it was eating him alive. Sara could practically sense the pain and displease that rolled off him in weaves everytime he entered a room or looked at her with his puppy dog eyes.  
   She often pounder about what his secret could be that would make him feel the way he does. She had even started at least a top three list of her guess. So for she had down, in order from most likely to more crazy random guess, 1. Ray was secretly gay/or some other sexuality, 2. He made some sort of tech that he wasn't proud off, 3. He a secret a girlfriend or boyfriend. Sara was determined to figure out what was plaguing her friend's thoughts.


	2. Attacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get out pf hand for the legends and they ended up finding out a secrete of Ray's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song; Paint it black   
> https://youtu.be/ZYoVq-0IR7I

* * *

 

Raymond Palmer wasn't exactly ashamed of being an beta werewolf. Sure, he hid his status like the plague- masking his scent with an artificial beta spray, using heat suppressants at any given chance, only going off them when it was guaranteed he had a free weekend to spare of the weaverider, and wearing clothes that highlighted his un-beta-like toned arms when he was feeling particularly insecure about it- but it wasn't out of fear of being seen as such. But if you needed a picture painted of why he chose to hide his biological assignment in lieu of presenting himself as neutral, the one word he could begin to create it with was ‘Alphas’.   
  Alphas secreted dominance with them wherever they went, leaving their cocky, charismatic scent all over public spaces. No matter what time period it was. And quite frankly, Ray didn't want to have to have to deal with horny dominant alphas from different time periods. But most of all he hide his true identity as beta and a werewolf to protect his team. To protect them from himself. Ray still didn't have a good handle on his wolf side. Sure, his alpha Elizabeth tried to help him but it was to no prevail.   
     " Ray!"   
Nate called as he snapped his fingers in front of the werewolf. Ray blink few times as he regained consciousness of everything that was happening. He was siting in his lab with a some tech gadgets in his hand.  
   " Sorry was deep in thought. Could repeat what you said?"   
Asked Ray as he tried to give his best reassuring smile. But he can't give a genuine smile for his minds racing with fear as it was full moon and they had mission. Ray feared that his suppressants wouldn't be enough to suppress his wolf side.   
   " I said that Sara wants us down in the bridge."   
Said Nate. Ray nodded so that his friend knew he understood what he said.   
   " I'll be right there. I just got to put few things away."   
Said Ray. The werewolf watched his friend walked out of his lab. He clenched his fist making the metal ball that was in his hand to be completely crushed. Ray let out a quite low growl as he started to feel his suppressants wear off. He got up and dropped the flattened metal ball in his stack of junk metal.   
   He soon made his way down one of the many metal hallways of the Weavewider before coming upon his quarters. He walked into the automatic doors for his bedroom then slipped into the room once the door open. He grunted in pain as he leaned against his bathrooms door. Ray pushed off the door frame leaving a dent from his strong gasp. He staggered forward and opened the bottle of suppressants. He quickly tossed two of white capitols into his mouth before turning his sink on and filling up the papper cup that sat on the sink next to his lemon soap bar. He chugged the water down in hopes of not tasting any horrible after taste of the pills. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror. The vibrant yellow of his eyes slowly flickered away to reveal his soft hazelnut coloured eyes.   
He clenched the side of the sink as he regained his breathing. He then quickly made his way down to the main part of the ship where all his teammates were. They were trying to figure out what the new anachronism was. 

~~~~ 

   Honestly they fucked up pretty bad. They somehow managed to screw up the mission ( Not to surprising considering their track record) and now they were in the mist of fighting Damien Dark and his daughter Nora Dark. Ray tried to move but he couldn't. He was stuck in his suit. His suit had been trashed by Nora's dark powers. Ray breathing heaved as he watched Sara fight Damien. His eyes flickered over to where Nate, Amaya and Zari were caught up with fighting the Dark's goons while Firestorm ( Jax and Martin) and Mick were doing their best to hold off Nora but nothing seemed to be working. Ray squirmed about his suit as he tried to get it to release him. He felt so utterly useless. He let out a some sigh relief when he freed himself of his metal shell. He could feel his bones shift. The suppressants weren't working.   
   Ray felt his heart stop as he watch Sara go to hit Damian with her metal staff only to have a dagger thrown at her chest by one of their goons. Damian smirked and started to use his dark powers to chock Sara out. Ray let out a deep rumble. His chest vibrated as a loud growl escaped his lips and his eyes turned their deep vibrant neon yellow. His canines and claws exposed themselves. He felt his bones shake telling him that he was about to shift. He could feel Damian's eyes on him but he didn't care who saw. He didn't care about what his friend's thought. He was doing this to protect them. Ray let out a monstrous roar as he shifted into his natural state. His every bones painfully breaking almost simultaneously. He bite his tong as he felt the pain wash over him like a overwhelming tide wave that was out to drown him. A large full black wolf with piercing yellow eyes took the place of where Ray's human form had once been.   
   Ray let out a deep grumble as he ran towards Damian at full wolf speed. He tackled him to ground and snarled deeply. He started to bite at him which caused him to let go of his hold of Sara. Ray bite tightly down at Damian's shoulder making the old man scream in agonising pain but Nora used her powers to throw the black wolf off of her father. The wolf growled at her as it took a defensive stance in front of Sara. The wolf bared it's large canines at Nora as she grabbed a hold of her father before using one of their teleporting stones to make their great escape.   
  The black wolf turned around before gently poking at Sara with his nose to make sure she was still alive. Sara gave a pained gasp. Her teammates rushed to their captains side. Ray growled at them. Amaya put her hand on her totem before a bright blue light emerge from her totem in the form of wolf.   
    " Ray can you understand me."   
Asked Amaya as she bent down to the wolf's level. The black wolf nodded it's head before turning back to Sara and whimpering. He rested his head on the blondes stomach in comforting manner. He let out another whine as he saw all blood coming from the wound.  
   " So blondies a dog person?"   
Said Mick in a clearly amused tone. Ray turned and growled at Mick making the man chuckle. Amaya rolled her eyes at Mick. The rested of the legends  ignored him as they assessed Sara's injuries.    
   " Ray says we need to get her to the ship. He's pretty sure that if we don't move her now then she'll bleed to death."   
Said Amaya. They nodded. Nate carefully picked up their captain and started to carry her off to the Weaverider. Ray scratch at his suit with his paws. He internally sighed.  He didn't think about how he was going to bring his suit back to the ship. Seeming to pick up on what Ray was thinking Zari hit a button on his suit to shrink it down and put it in her pocket. Ray followed after everyone as they made their way back to ship. He made sure to stick close to his captain as they brought her to the medical bay. Amaya looked down at wolf as he let out whimper.   
   " Don't worry Ray she'll be fine. I promise."   
Said Amaya as she petted his head in reassuring manner. He totted out of the medical bay as Gideon got to work on Sara's wound. He made his way to his courters before rummaging threw his things for pacific item. Ray pulled out a rather large black blanket that was covered in the scent of his Alpha. He mainly brought the nesting blanket out when he was in heat or when he severely missed his alpha. He dragged the nesting blanket back to the medical bay before siting near Sara's bed as he watched them intently work on her.   
   " Gideon, this isn't good. Her hearts dropping! Is their anything we can do to save her."   
Asked Jax in panic tone. Martin was trying his best to help the blonde assassin wound but the knife seemed to have to done alot more damage then lost of them thought.    
   " I'm afraid the only thing that would help Captain Lance is protocol Red moon ."   
Said the gentle robotic voice of Gideon. The legends looked at each other confused as they never heard of it. That's when they looked down at the werewolf. Ray was burying himself under his large black blanket before letting out a guilty whimper. Amaya nodded as she understood the werewolf. She ran out of the room before returning a few moments later holding a small vile with a strange dark red liquid in it. Amaya rushed over to Sara's side and poured it down Sara's mouth. Her wound instantly started to heal. After few seconds it was completely healed.   
   " What the hell was that? What the hell is happening?"   
Gasped Sara.   

* * *

_**Meanwhile in 2018,New Orleans** _

  The first fat splodges of rain fell against the canopy of leaves high above the forest floor. Thunder rolled in the distance and the sky lit up. The once busy forest slowed, creatures scurried to safety and the white wolf was left alone next to the old oak tree. Water soon hit her thick white pelt, but it would be a long time before it managed to soak through layers of fur that protected her from the cold. Her paws were wet though, and her hunches where she sat in among dying leaves. Still she sat on, guarding her den. There was a noise behind her, quiet, but loud enough to reach her sensitive ears through the storm.  
   A branch snapped, and then another. The black wolf with the blue eyes was making his presence known as he approached. It was her twin brother. The white wolf inclined her head respectfully. It was odd, showing this courtesy to the black wolf. This morning they had been chasing each other across this very spot, wrestling the way only siblings could do. She had even been the victor, it happened occasionally. Her brother may be asshole most of the time but he had moments where he was a half decent twin.   
  The black wolf padded close and dipped his head. They sniffed each other, and the the black wolf turned slowly and looked over his shoulder. The white wolf stood and with one last glance at her den, she followed her big brother home. Once they returned  back to their home she then made her way to her bedroom and shifted back to her normal form. She quickly zoomed around her room with her vampire speed as she changed into a fresh set of clothes. She had settled for a black tank top, dark blue jeans and her favorite red leather jacket that still had the faint smell of Ray to it. Her heart sunk at just the near thought of him. She missed her beta badly. It didn't help that she didn't actually know where her beta was. All she knew was that he was out saving innocent lives as time traveller or legends as they called themselves. She wondered what she had did to get such crazy existences.   
    She made her way out of her room and towards the large library. Her brother, Elijah was sitting by an ornate fireplace, flames burning merrily inside and a book in his hands. The smell of musty books filled the place and something akin to joy burst inside of her as she saw the little smile on Elijah's face. Her brother enjoyed reading as she enjoyed music, even though lately neither of them had had much time for either hobby for their time was taken to worry about their niece.   
  She remained in the library a few moments longer, running her fingers over the spines of the books that lined the shelves, glancing back occasionally to look at her elder brother. She couldn't bring herself to break the illusion of peace that the library presented, she drew comfort from the mere presence of her brother. Footsteps came from the doorway and she turned to see Freya and Rebekah entering the library. The witch and the shewolf wore grim expressions. Something felt off to her. Like she could sense something bad was about happen. She frowned internally.   
   " Their here."   
Confirmed Freya. Frowning Elizabeth followed her siblings out of the library to see werewolves fill their home. Elizabeth growled at the sight of them. Elijah placed his hand on his sister shoulder.   
  " Now dear sister don't forget their here for Hayley."   
Elijah reminded. Elizabeth huffed. She didn't trust the other pack wolves. She grit her teeth as bite back a snarl.   
   " I'll be in my room trying to call my beta if you need me."   
She practically growled before storming away. She opened her bedroom door before loudly slamming it close. She feel on to her been with sigh. She rolled to her side to look at the photo of her Ray together. A tear rolled down her check. She missed him


End file.
